herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Ashley
Lucy Ashley is the Edolas Counterpart of Lucy Heartfilia and a protagonist in the popular series, Fairy Tail. Personality Unlike her Earth Land counterpart, Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley has a vulgar and aggressive personality. Despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild, making her look like a tsundere. She also does not seem to like fickle men such as Loke. In Edolas, Lucy seems to have a crush on Natsu Dragion, as she seems slightly troubled when she hugs him and tends to look away when he asks her questions, also constantly worrying for his safety which was seen which she mistook Natsu Dragneel for the Edolas Natsu. When Natsu Dragneel pressured Lucy into purchasing their Magic Weapons, Lucy comments that she "sort of liked it". Lucy also argues with Levy, unlike Lucy Heartfilia, who gets along quite fine with Levy. She is also much less modest and more perverted than her Earth Land counterpart, being eager to show Natsu Dragneel how her body is exactly the same as Lucy Heartfilia's, only to earn a laugh and a comment about how funny it was to bathe with yourself, leaving both of them in shock. Story Lucy is the first one to discover Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla sneaking around the guild and is the one to demand to know who they are and what they are doing. Immediately after Lucy Ashley recognizes Natsu Dragneel, she hugs him and asks where he has been the whole time, much to his surprise. However, the heartwarming moment quickly becomes a torturous event when Lucy climbs up on his shoulders and starts crushing his temples. She continues to torture him and only stops after Lisanna tells her to. Seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy begin to cry and try to hug her but Lucy stops them, asking him when he became Animal-like. When the guild hears that the Fairy Hunter had found them, Lucy yells at Edolas Levy to get them out of there quickly. After listening to Natsu's story that he is from Earth Land and came to Edolas to save his guild, Lucy decides to secretly follow the group after they leave for the Edolas capital. On the way, she saves them from a giant frog when the group realizes that they can't use their Magic, and angrily retaliates when both Wendy and Happy call her the 'scarier' Lucy. When Carla asked why she came along, Lucy stutters, saying that she will show Natsu and the others the way. But makes it clear that she didn't come because she was worried about them, and tells them that it's suicidal to travel without weapons. Together, they begin their journey to the capital of Edolas. Lucy leads the team to the town of Louen in order to purchase Magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how Magic is not found in the body, but in objects. Lucy later laughs at the idea of her Earth Land counterpart writing novels, being the daughter of a high-class family, and using keys as her weapons. When Natsu points out that Lucy being noisy didn't change, even in an alternate world, she yells at him. She claims that she only followed them in order to show them the way to the Royal City and that she doesn't intend to fight. She becomes a little distressed when Natsu thanks her, however. They are found by the Royal Army, but escape when Wendy uses her Magic object to create a gust of wind, blowing them group away by accident. While hiding, the team hears the guards apprehending a member of Fairy Tail and sees Lucy Heartfilia being manhandled by the guards. Natsu tries to go to his friend's aid but Earth Land Lucy manages to summon Scorpio and defeat the guards. With Earth Land Lucy's Magic, the team is able to escape into the wilderness where she explains her story. Seeing the Earth Land Mages, Lucy Ashley begins to feel that they may be able to change the world. Category:Anti Hero Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Wrestlers Category:Magic Category:Wrathful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Comic Relief Category:Elementals Category:Neutral Good Category:Fairy Tail Heroes Category:Article stubs